


A Second Chance For A Fallen Saiyan

by 0rang3_ladybug



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Memory Alteration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second Chances, Young Bardock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rang3_ladybug/pseuds/0rang3_ladybug
Summary: Bardock gets a second chance and he uses that chance to go meet his son Kakarot. He ends up seeing some old and new faces.
Relationships: Bardock & The Grand Minister, Bardock & Whis (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	A Second Chance For A Fallen Saiyan

**Author's Note:**

> So... I accidently deleted the chapter, so I had to rewrite it.

"Finally, I'm here," Bardock muttered as he looked around.

He was wearing his Saiyan armor, had a mask on, and was flying over a certain area. He had arrived on Earth thanks to a deal he made while in Hell. Keeping things in order was Bardock's job and there were no huge problems while he was in charge. Besides that, he also had to prove that he could change and abandon the less desirable traits of a Saiyan.

He had gotten his second chance sooner, but he left after seeing something. He saw a familiar person. One would think that that familiar person was his son, but it wasn't it. His son was there, but know he was called, "Goku", along with two other mini Kakarot's. However, the one that he was surprised to see was  **Whis** .

Flashback Begins

Bardock had successfully completed another assignment and was now on break until their next assignment. Bardock was one of the youngest fighters that was fighting on the front lines for Prince Vegeta III, the future King of Planet Vegeta. Even though, he was a low class Saiyan, he was treated with more respect because of his skills. Normally, lower class Saiyans were never called by their name, but Bardock was the only exception.

"Ha, well that was a nice workout," Bardock said. He was busy just walking around when he spotted a stranger. 

_ Who is he? _

He was a kid, just like Bardock. He had white hair, blue skin, and was holding some type of staff. _Definitely nor a Saiyan._ The older Saiyans were taunting him, but he just stood there, not caring. Then Bardock remembered King Vegeta II telling him, that two **Guide Angels** in training along with their father were coming. Bardock didn't know a lot about Guide Angels, except that they were really strong. King Vegeta II didn't think it was necessary for a lower class Saiyan to know more, he just told him that he would be lucky if he could meet one without being killed.

_ Those idiots! _

"Hey don't you three have somewhere else to be. Leave!," Bardock shouted, with much authority in his voice. He was lucky that there wasn't a higher class Saiyan listening around.

"Here," Bardock said as he threw a piece of cloth for the stranger to wipe the blood out. Bardock didn't understand, he was obviously strong if he was a Guide Angel in training. Why didn't he fight back?

"So, are you one of the Guide Angels in training that was supposed to come."

"Yes," the stranger replied.

Bardock wanted to leave, but he knew that King Vegeta II would be displeased if he didn't show respect to an **honored guest.**

"(sigh) Hello, my name is Bardock, I'm an Army Soldier working under King Vegeta II. Since you don't know where to go, you can come with me. I'll take you to King Vegeta II. Your father is most likely with him."

"I see, thank you. My name is Whis."

While they were walking there, Bardock asked, "Why didn't you fight back? You could have easily knocked them out. They were just weaklings, compared to you."

"Really? Is that so?" (laughing noises)

Bardock was getting angry from him not answering the question.

"Yes, you're a Guide Angel in training. That means you're not weak, " Bardock said in exasperation.

Bardock thought Whis was a quiet person, but he was actually very insightful and knew just what to say to get someone angry with him. Bardock could almost swear that he enjoyed making him angry.  The moment they got in front everyone, Bardock could feel the difference in power.  _ It's almost suffocating. _

Bardock immediately got on one knee, "My King, honored guests, I found one of the Guide Angel's in training on my way here and brought him with me." He didn't say his name since it would be considered rude for someone like him to call Whis by his first name.

.

.

.

The Grand Minister, was the father of Whis and his sister, Vados. When the Grand Minister noticed the bruise on his son, he turned to Bardock to ask if he had given him that mark.

"No," Bardock said while still keeping his head down.  Bardock named the three Saiyans responsible and was ordered by King Vegeta II, to bring them in. 

.

.

.

Apparently, the three of them were going to stay for a week. Some type of negotiation. However, Bardock wasn't fooled. They weren't liked by anyone, they were called "monkeys" who only knew how to kill and shed blood mindlessly.  Throughout the stay Bardock and Whis started to hang out more, however it had to be in secret. Bardock didn't want to receive another lecture about a lower-class Saiyan not being able to hang out with someone of such noble status.

"You know, you tell me why I don't fight back, when those Saiyans were taunting me. Well, why do you let them treat you like that? You're a warrior are you not?"

"[snort] I'm not some noble warrior. I know you're not an idiot. We raid planets and kill innocent people, we do it for **profit** and **power**. Plus, my situation is different from yours. I was born a lower-class Saiyan, no matter how strong I get, I will always be regarded as that."

"I see. You know ... "

.

.

.

"So, this is where you were hanging out Whis."

They both turned to see The Grand Minister behind them.

.

.

.

Bardock was told that Whis would have to have his memories erased. In the future, he would be the teacher of a God of Destruction. He had to be **impartial** and had to be **fair** and knowing Bardock would waver in his teachings.  Bardock knew of God of Destructions. He saw how one kill entire troops of Saiyan Warriors with just one finger.

"Well, Whis. It was an honor to spar with you, I was hoping we could keep meeting, but I guess not. I wasn't lying when I said we are hated by everyone. I know you know that. Chances are whoever becomes your student will not be on good terms with us Saiyans," Bardock said as he extended his arm towards Whis.

"Yes, I wish our situation was different. I'm not a liar, so I won't tell you that your race will be spared by The God of Destruction. I do hope we can someday spar again in the future," Whis said shaking Bardock's hand.

Whis left and only the Grand Minister was left. Bardock bowed in respect, but the The Grand Minister said nothing. He only spoke a few words, once he turned away. Those words, Bardock will never forget. **"I heard you talking with my son about the Super Saiyan Legend. I hope, if you live long enough you can show it to me."**

Flashback Ends

In the end his premonition was right, Frieza ended up wiping their whole race except for a few of them. He was supposed to be their ally, but in the end Frieza hated them just as much as everyone else did. He later learned, that it was The God of Destruction of their universe that had a partial fault as well. He was angry, for his  **comrades** , for  **Gine,** but even he knew how loathsome they truly were. Bardock enjoyed fighting, but he never stooped as low as the majority of the Saiyans. 

When he had the chance to go back, he wanted to head to Earth, however he ended up changing his mind.  When he saw Whis, The God of Destruction, Goku, and Prince Vegeta, he knew he wouldn't show his face then.  _ I need to get  _ **_stronger_ ** , was his only thought. He could already power to Super Saiyan 3, but it was obvious that there was more that he could achieve. He ended up asking to be sent to another planet, where he ended up training for a couple years. He learned to hide his power levels, so no one would find him.

When he was satisfied with his power level, he decided to head to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
